Tokyo Acid
by oribe nanami
Summary: Kurogane attend le réveil de Fye
1. Chapter 1

**TOKYO ACID **

**Préambule **

En ce moment je relis les contes et nouvelles fantastiques de Guy de Maupassant, j'ai pris les petits classiques Larousse, ( peu onéreux) et me suis rendu compte qu'ils proposaient des exercices de rédaction. Comme je voulais m'exercer à écrire différent types de texte , j'ai emprunté à l'un d'eux son vocabulaire . Normalement le narrateur doit être effrayé mais qui peut croire qu'a part perdre Fye Kuro chan soit effrayé par quoi que ce soit, j'avoue le texte n'aurait pas du tourné de cette manière. Je ferais une nouvelle tentative avec le mage cette fois.

Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires, les plans des prochains chapitres sont fait. Vocabulaire: ( le site a pas pris mon tableau , tant pis )

fenêtre*

voir*

horrible*

lentement*

femme*

sortir*

long*

À peine *

homme*

Être *

strident*

Cheveux*

Se jeter*

blanc*

visage*

traverser*

vert*

chose*

oser*

tombe*

mordre*

Cimetière *

Pousser un cri*

cauchemar*

vampire*

cou*

cri*

KUROGANE (ANG ?)

Le gigantesque **cimetière **où nous avons atterris se nomme Tokyo. **Sortir** est dangereux. Dans ce monde,il pleut incessamment, une pluie acide, brulante, meurtrissant les chairs. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire du tourisme, vu que ce satané mage à décidé de me transformer en nounou pour princesse. J'ai attendu prés de la gamine endormie le retour de cet idiot -----------------

------------Maintenant j'attends qu'il se réveille. Je le regarde, ses **cheveux **humides encadrent son **visage** à la peau de porcelaine qui a prit une teinte cadavérique. Je n'éprouve aucun remord , j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Il est vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais l'est-il vraiment après cette transformation? Par ma décision il est devenu cette **chose..... un vampire**.... moi...... son calice......

Son calice...

----------- je préfère le garder à mes côtés plutôt que de savoir son corps **blanc** , souple et agile se décomposer dans une **tombe. **Je jette un coup d'œil par **la fenêtre,un homme et une femme** reviennent de la chasse.

Je **traverse** la pièce, prend une couverture pour le couvrir. Il frissonne **à** **peine, **ses yeux s'ouvrent, il se redresse lentement------Comme c'est** long**.....Ils ne sont plus bleus …. dorés aux pupilles verticales-------Ce ne sont plus des yeux d'humains faussement facétieux-------

Stoïque, j'attends.....

J'attends qu'il parle, j'attends sa réaction :

« Bonjour Kurogane »

Il me parle d'un ton froid aussi glacial que la glace, il m'appelle par mon nom. Cet idiot!. Il réagit si calmement, c'est si contraire à ses habitudes.

Soit! Si c'est de cette façon que tu as décidé de réagir. Je lui jette la couverture, lui tourne le dos, j'aurais préféré le **voir vert **de rage, **se jeter** sur moi, déverser toute sa colère en** poussant des cris stridents. **Pas un** cri **de sa part, le reproche est bien présent dans cette phrase pourtant

« bonjour Kurogane »

Je..... Je n'aurais jamais cru que je détesterai autant t'entendre prononcer mon nom de cette manière.

Repousse moi, repousse moi autant que tu veux mais n'oublies pas je t'ai fait une promesse que je compte bien tenir.....

------------- Puis est venu, la première fois où tu as du me mordre-------J'ai vu ta main hésitante, tu n'as pas **osé..........** Tu a planté tes crocs dans mon poignet. Pourtant je sens que tu meurs d'envie de t'abreuver à mon** cou** alors de quoi a tu peur?


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo Acid 2 Fye 

J'ai peur Kuro chan...Non... je ne dois plus t'appeler ainsi ….Kuro...gane......voilà c'est beaucoup mieux.....Kurogane.....J'ai peur d'être l'instrument de ta perte. J' en suis effrayé....

Pourquoi, pourquoi, as tu pris cette décision? Pourquoi t'es tu arrogé le droit de vie et de mort sur un type qui t'insupportes ?

Ma mort** était l**a meilleure **chose **qui pouvait arriver pour les enfants et pour toi.... Surtout pour toi.

J'aurais emporté tous mes secrets dans la** tombe. **Elle se situerait dans le coin le plus sombre, le plus reculé du **cimetière. **Là se cacherait l'un des plus grand secret de mon cœur, Kurogane.

J'ai mordu ton poignet, je sens ton sang couler dans ma gorge. Je pourrais y prendre goût tu sais? C'est pour cette cette raison que j'évite ton **cou,** je pourrais en perdre la raison, Kurogane. Si **j'osais** tout pourrait basculer--------

--------J'ignore si je pourrais m'arrêter de m'abreuver de cette délicieuse substance qui coule dans tes veines....

Tant que je peux contrôler l'insatiable** chose **que je suis devenue par ta faute Kurogane:

Je ne boirais pas **lentement **à ta chair au parfum si envoutant, je ferais en sorte que mon----repas-----soit bref et rapide. Je ne me **jetterai **pas sur toi pour me nourrir , je lutterai incessamment contre cette soif intarissable dont tu es la cause----

« bonjour Kurogane »

Je m'interdis de penser à ton visage meurtri quand je t'ai appelé par ton nom complet.

Sens-je une caresse de ta main libre sur mes** cheveux? **Ton sang doit m'enivrer, je délire.

Est-ce que je te fais mal? Pas un** cri **n'est sortis de ta bouche quand mes crocs ont **traversé **ta chair brune. Suis-je bête, le plus grand guerrier de Nihon ne pousserait surement pas un cri **strident **à une simple morsure de **vampire.**

**. **Je retiens ton poignet de ma main **blanche, **pendant que ma langue passe sur ta blessure pour la cicatriser.........

Tu es à moi, désormais-----Mon calice----Sais tu que tu as transformé l'un de mes rêve en un **horrible cauchemar? **Tu l'ignores , je ferais en sorte que tu ne le saches jamais, je ne pensais pas notre coopération serait aussi **longue. **J'ai finis, mes lèvres effleurent** à peine **ta peau halée.

Je me redresse, je ne dois pas te regarder, je ne veux pas **voir** le dégout dans tes yeux rouges .

Je **sors **de la pièce pour aller rejoindre l'ébauche de **femme** qu'est ma princesse. Je croise le nouveau venu dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Sakura. Ce jeune** homme **est vraiment le sosie parfait de Shaolan kun. Ma princesse se tient prés de la** fenêtre** , elle se retourne------

Elle lève ses grands yeux **verts** vers moi -----Je comprends----elle sait----nous savons-----nous ne sommes que des pions.

Commentaires:

Merci aux lecteurs

Lyra, merci pour le compliment, je me suis aperçus qu'il s'agissait de stupides fautes inattention. Pour la transformation de Fye en vampire, c'est une suite d'évènements qui y mène, le clone lui prend son œil où réside sa magie; conséquence il est mourant, Kurogane demande à Yuko un moyen de le sauver, la elle lui explique comment il peut le sauver, le ninja accepte de devenir le calice de Fye, de mon point de vue c'est la décision de Kurogane si le mage est transformé en vampire.

Et je sais qu'il est borgne mais écrire la scène avec un quel œil m'a parut étrange, on va dire que Kuro est un tout petit peu perturbé. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .


End file.
